Love Letter
by Mizuki Akari Chan
Summary: Untuk pertama kalinya Kagami Rin, gadis yang paling ditakuti satu sekolah, menerima sebuah surat cinta! Ch. 2 update!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid jelas bukan punya saya.**

**Warning: (mungkin) typo di mana-mana, alurnya cepet kayak kilat, dll.**

Mentari baru saja menampakkan sinarnya. Udara pagi berhembus dengan sejuk. Jalanan masih sangat sepi. Hanya seorang gadis bersurai _honeyblonde_ yang tengah berjalan sendirian menuju Vocaloid High School.

Gadis yang bernama Kagami Rin itu dengan tenang melewati toko-toko yang baru saja di buka. Sambil berjalan, ia menyanyikan lagu buatannya, Regret Message.

Ia mengamati jalanan di sekitar nya. Kini, beberapa orang mulai berlalu-lalang, sehingga ia menghentikan nyanyiannya agar tidak terdengar oleh orang-orang. Tiba-tiba, matanya melihat pemuda bersurai sama dengannya yang sedang berlari-lari. Rin mengenal pemuda itu karena mereka teman sekelas.

Pemuda itu terkenal dengan muka _shota_ dan sifatnya yang agak lemah. Bertolak belakang dengan Rin, si gadis yang ditakuti satu sekolah.

Kalau boleh jujur, Rin memang tertarik pada pemuda _shota_ itu. Ia merasa bahwa Kagamine Len ─nama pemuda itu─ adalah pemuda yang sangat baik, walaupun terkadang Len suka menjahili perempuan, tetapi Len tidak pernah menjahili Rin.

Apa karena Len takut pada Rin?

Mustahil Len tidak pernah menjahili Rin karena ia takut. Len sangat perhatian pada Rin. Segala sesuatu tentang Rin selalu saja ia perhatikan. Ia tidak pernah membuat Rin marah sekali pun. Dan hal itu membuat Rin tertarik kepadanya.

Kembali kepada Rin. Rin mencoba mengikuti Len dari belakang. Tapi karena Len berlari sangat cepat, perlahan sosoknya menghilang dari keramaian. Dengan cepat, Rin yang kecewa karena tidak dapat mengikuti Len memutuskan untuk berlari tanpa menyusul Len.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya, Rin telah sampai disekolahnya. Beberapa orang menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh dan saling berbisik-bisik.

"Hei, lihat! Si gadis yang ditakuti satu sekolah sudah datang!" bisik salah seorang yang terdengar oleh Rin. Sementara itu, Rin tidak peduli. Sudah terbiasa baginya untuk mendengarkan bisikan-bisikan itu.

Rin lalu masuk ke dalam kelas nya dengan sambutan hangat dari teman-temannya. Begitu berbeda dengan orang-orang yang berada di luar kelas nya yang menyambutnya dengan dingin.

"_Ohayou_,Rin_-chan_!" ucap Miku, salah satu teman dekat Rin.

"_Ohayou mou_," jawab Rin sambil tersenyum tipis. Diam-diam ia melirik Len yang berjalan ke luar kelas. Kemudian, Rin lalu berjalan menuju bangkunya.

Setelah sampai di depan bangkunya, ia meletakkan tasnya. Gumi ─teman sebangkunya─ hari ini tidak masuk sekolah karena ia akan pergi ke luar kota, jadi Rin duduk sendirian untuk semetara. Tanpa sengaja, Rin melihat sebuah surat yang diletakkan di laci miliknya.

"Eh?" gumam Rin bingung. Dengan cepat, diraihnya surat itu.

_To : Kagami Rin_.

Tertulis namanya di bagian depan surat itu. Ia lalu membalikkan surat itu untuk membuka segel surat.

_From: Kagamine Len_.

Tertulis nama Len di belakang surat itu. Pipi Rin memanas, untuk pertama kalinya ia dikirimi surat oleh orang yang ia sukai.

Karena ia tidak ingin teman-temannya tau bahwa ia sedang dikirimi surat oleh Len, Rin buru-buru memasukkan surat itu ke dalam saku kemejanya dan berjalan ke luar kelas menuju kamar ganti wanita. Ia melihat Len sedang berlari mengejar Kaito, sahabat terbaik Len. Rin pun tersenyum tipis melihatnya.

_Baka yaro.. Kenapa kau tidak capek? Padahal kau sudah berlari sangat kencang di jalanan.. _batin Rin.

Setibanya di kamar ganti, Rin lalu memasuki salah satu ruangan. Ia mengunci pintu ruangan itu dan merogoh saku kemejanya untuk mengambil surat dari Len.

Perlahan-lahan, ia membuka segel surat itu. Ia mengeluarkan isinya dan sebuah kertas pun telah berada di genggamannya. Rin lalu membuka kertas itu dan mulai membacanya.

_Untuk Rin._

_Hai, Rin. Maafkan aku sebelumnya karena telah mengirimimu sebuah surat. Jika kamu tidak mau membacanya, lebih baik kamu buang saja surat ini._

_Sebenarnya aku mengirimimu sebuah surat dengan beberapa alasan. Haruskah aku memberitahumu? Jangan, nanti kamu tahu sendiri._

Rin pun mulai kesal membacanya, _Apa mau mu sebenarnya?! _batin Rin. Rin lalu melanjutkan membaca surat itu.

_Hehe, maaf maaf. Aku memang tidak terbiasa menulis surat untuk lawan jenis._

_Jadi begini. Menurutku, kamu itu memang gadis paling ganas yang pernah aku lihat. Dan juga paling ditakuti di sekolah ini. Aku pun juga takut kepadamu._

_Kamu itu orangnya kasar dan agak blak-blakan. Bisa dibilang kamu itu tomboy, yah walaupun ada pita putih dan jepit rambut yang menghiasi rambutmu._

Rin menggeram kesal membacanya. Tetapi ia mencoba untuk bersabar dan kembali membaca.

_Eh, jangan marah dulu! Aku menulis surat ini bukan untuk menyebutkan sifat burukmu! Di balik semua itu, pasti ada sifat baikmu yang jarang kau tunjukkan! Dan aku pun merasakan kebaikanmu itu._

_Kau pasti tahu, aku sering di bully gadis-gadis di sekolah kan? Hanya kau satu-satunya gadis yang tidak pernah membullyku. Sebaliknya, kau justru melindungiku! Dan aku berterima kasih padamu.._

_Dimataku, kau adalah gadis yang kuat, baik, pintar, dan.. ehem.. imut! Kau bagaikan pahlawan bagiku. Sekali lagi, terima kasih sudah melindungiku. Kau terlalu baik bagiku._

_Kau tahu? Sebenarnya sudah sejak lama aku menyimpan sesuatu untukmu. Bahkan sebelum kita kenal, aku sering memperhatikanmu dari kejauhan. Aku selalu bertanya di dalam hati siapa dirimu. Yang aku tahu kamu itu gadis yang selalu mendapat rangking 1 di sekolah. Tapi sekarang aku tahu jawaban untuk pertanyaanku yang dulu itu._

_Kau adalah… Malaikat pelindungku.._

_Rin… sebenarnya aku… sudah lama menyukaimu…._

_Ah, bukan. Aku mencintaimu, bukan menyukaimu.._

_Maafkan aku…_

_Dan kau tahu? Aku sangat bersyukur kita telah berada di dalam kelas yang sama…_

_Salam sayang untukmu,_

_Kagamine Len._

"…" Rin terdiam. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Len juga memiliki rasa yang sama kepadanya. Selama rasa suka ─ah, bukan tapi rasa cintanya─ selalu bertepuk sebelah tangan. Dan ini adalah pertama kalinya rasa cinta nya terbalaskan. Perlahan, semburat merah pun muncul di wajah nya.

"_Baka_.. aku juga mencintaimu, kok!" gumamnya pelan.

**TBC**

Fiuuhh, akhirnya selesai juga… Gimana? Jelek ya T.T . Akari mau update kilat kalo ada yang nge-review :3 #maksalu . Okeh, ekeu (?) tutup yahh.. Cup cup bubay (?) ..


	2. Chapter 2: Pindah tempat duduk!

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid tentu bukan punya boku.**

**Warning: alur cepat, humornye garing nyes nyes, dll.**

Rin keluar dari toilet dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah. Kedua tangannya mengepal, dengan salah satu tangannya menyembunyikan sesuatu berwarna putih yang terlihat seperti kertas. Ia menggerutu pelan sambil berjalan kembali ke kelas nya.

Orang-orang yang berada di sekitar nya melongo kebingungan akan tingkah laku Rin yang tidak biasa. Mereka menatap Rin dengan pandangan yang aneh. Bagaimana tidak, mustahil bagi seorang Kagami Rin untuk ber-_blushing_-ria.

Di tengah kebingungan yang melanda, dua orang muda-mudi yang sedang asyik memakan es krim, hanya bisa tersenyum geli melihat tingkah laku Rin. Sejurus kemudian, keduanya menggerakkan jari mereka, membentuk angka 1, 2, 3, dan berteriak.

"CIEEEE! RIN MENERIMA SURAT CINTAAAAAAA!" teriak dua muda-mudi itu secara bersamaan.

Rin mendelik kesal. Oh, ternyata Miku dan Kaito, sahabat masa kecilnya yang kini sudah menjadi pasangan. Semua orang yang tadi nya melongo kebingungan kepada Rin, kini melongo kebingungan kepada Miku dan Kaito. Perlahan, senyum jahil pun terukir di wajah mereka. Sesaat kemudian, mereka pun kembali memandang Rin dan ikut berteriak.

"CIEEEE, KAGAMI-SAN! SELAMAAAAT!" teriak semua orang yang berada di lapangan (min. Rin). Salah satu dari mereka sangat bersemangat, sampai-sampai menunjukkan sebuah poster yang berisi kata 'Kagami-san, cepat terima surat cinta itu! Aku mendukungmu!' dengan sebuah gambar berbentuk hati dan wajah Rin yang entah darimana ia dapatkan di depan gadis itu.

DRRTT…

Aura kemarahan pun menguar dari belakang tubuh Rin tanpa disadari oleh orang itu. Sebagian orang-orang yang melihat aura nya pun terdiam. Rambut pendek Rin mulai berkibar-kibar. Persis sekali seperti orang yang akan mengamuk. Dengan wajah yang sedikit kemerahan, ia menonjok wajah orang itu dan merobek poster yang dibawanya. Semua orang terkejut akan aksi Rin yang sangat mendadak. Perlahan, mereka melarikan diri dan menyaksikan pertarungan Rin dari kejauhan.

BUKK!

Seketika orang yang dihajar Rin itu mendarat dengan pelan dan 'elit' di atas tanah. Biar kesannya dramatis, begitu lah katanya dari dalam hati. Wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi kesakitan yang dibuat-buat dan membuatnya terlihat konyol. Orang-orang yang melihatnya kemudian tergelak.

Dengan pelan, Rin berjalan mendekati orang itu. Kini, aura hitam itu sudah menghilang dari belakang tubuhnya. Rambutnya tidak berkibar dan wajahnya sudah tidak memerah lagi. Untung lah kala itu para guru sedang tidak ada, jadi ia bebas bersikap apa saja di balik sikap sopan yang ia tunjukkan kepada para guru. Sekarang, ia hanya memasang wajah masam.

Orang-orang yang tadinya tergelak, kembali melongo. Mereka ingin melihat aksi Rin kembali. Sungguh aneh tapi nyata, begitu pikiran sebagian orang-orang.

"Utatane… Piko…" lirih Rin. Ia kembali mengepalkan tangannya, mengumpulkan segala tenaga, dan bersiap-siap mengayunkan salah satu tangannya ke arah orang yang ia panggil Utatane Piko─atau singkatnya Piko.

Piko yang sedang terguling tak berdaya hanya bisa ketakutan. Ia menggeliat mundur, dan sukses menabrak tiang bendera yang ada dibelakangnya. Alhasil, ia hanya bisa pasrah dan memeluk tiang bendera itu sambil menggetarkan badannya ketakutan.

Rin menyeringai puas ketika telah berada dihadapan Piko. Puas karena telah sukses membuat Piko ketakutan. Dan sekarang ia akan membuat pemuda itu jera.

"Katakan, apa mau mu?" tanya Rin sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada nya.

Piko hanya gemetaran. Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Ayo, katakan saja! Tidak apa-apa!" paksa Rin.

"A-aku… m-mau…" Piko pun membuka mulutnya.

"Mau?" ulang Rin sambil mengernyitkan dahinya.

"M-mau…"

"Mau?"

"M-mau.."

"Mau apa?! Cepat katakan!" bentak Rin yang mulai gregetan akan tingkah laku Piko.

"M-mau… b-bebas…" Akhirnya, Piko memberitahukan keinginannya.

Rin terdiam. Semua orang pun menunggu jawaban Rin dengan raut serius. Kemudian, seringaian yang Rin lukiskan kini diganti dengan senyum jahil. Entah kenapa, firasat Piko mulai tidak enak setelah melihat perubahan senyum Rin.

Tanpa diduga, Rin mengabulkan permintaan Piko, "Baiklah.." kata Rin. Semua orang pun terkejut akan perkataan Rin. Tidak biasanya Rin mengabulkan permintaan orang-orang. Piko menghela nafas lega, meskipun di dalam hatinya tetap ada firasat buruk.

"Tunggu. Aku belum menyelesaikan perkataanku!" kata Rin.

DEG! Perasaan Piko pun semakin tidak enak. Orang-orang hanya mengernyitkan dahi. Di dalam hati mereka, juga terdapat perasaan yang sama dengan Piko.

"Ada syarat yang harus kau penuhi agar kau dapat bebas!" sahut Rin, Tanpa aba-aba, Rin pun kembali berkata, "Kau… **harus** berdandan secantik mungkin hingga menyerupai gadis-gadis selama satu bulan, **shota**!" serunya dengan memberi penekanan pada kata 'harus' dan 'shota'.

Hening. Orang-orang yang tadinya serius mendengarkan perkataan Rin, kembali mencerna apa yang Rin katakan. Sejurus kemudian, semua orang pun tergelak, kecuali Piko.

Piko _speechless_. Firasat buruknya telah terwujud. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Rona merah perlahan terukir dipipinya hingga membuat wajahnya memerah sempurna. Sambil mempererat pelukannya pada tiang bendera, Piko menjerit.

"OKAA-SAN! TOLONGIN PIKOOOO!"

**xxx**

"Huuh, Miku dan Kaito _baka_! Ini salah mereka 'sih, kenapa tadi berteriak-teriak tidak jelas!" gerutunya sambil masuk ke dalam kelas, "Lagian, kenapa mereka bisa tahu kalau aku barusan menerima surat cinta?!" lanjutnya.

"Oh, jadi tebakan kami benar, ya?!" sahut dua orang yang berada di belakang Rin. Rin yang kaget lalu menoleh ke belakang.

"Mi-miku?! Ka-kaito?!" tanya Rin kaget. Mukanya pun kembali memerah.

"Hehe, tebakan kita memang benar!" sahut Miku sambil melompat-lompat senang. Kaito hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum bodoh.

Rin_ sweatdrop._ Miku yang melihat tingkah Rin pun teringat sesuatu.

"_Matte, matte_! Surat cinta itu dari siapa, Rin?!" tanya Miku. Wajahnya menunjukkan rasa antusiasme yang begitu tinggi.

DEG!  
>Haruskah aku menjawabnya?! batin Rin di dalam hatinya.<p>

Pemuda yang berada di samping Miku mulai membuka mulutnya, "Ayo! Tidak apa-apa, beri tahu kami! Kami akan menjaga kerahasiaannya!" sahutnya.

A, aduh… Apa yang harus aku lakukan?! _Kami-sama_, tolong aku! teriak Rin didalam hati. Ia tidak kuat untuk menjawab pertanyaan tentang cinta atau sebagainya, walaupun ia sedang bersama sahabatnya.

Dengan ragu-ragu, Rin berkata,"Ng… d-dari…"

"Ya?! Ya?! Dari siapa?!" Semangat yang ada di dalam hati Miku dan Kaito semakin berkobar.

"D-d-d-da-dari─"

TENG! TENG!

Bel tanda pelajaran akan segera di mulai pun telah dibunyikan. Rin yang mendengarkannya hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan. _Arigatou, Kami-sama_! batinnya.

"Err, sebaiknya kita membicarakannya kali lain saja ya!" teriak Rin sambil masuk ke dalam kelasnya. Keringatnya bercucuran dengan deras. Sementara itu, mukanya semakin memerah. Ia memegang dada kirinya, mencoba untuk merasakan detak jantung nya yang tidak stabil.

Miku dan Kaito yang melihat tingkah laku Rin yang aneh itu hanya bisa melongo dan _sweatdrop_.

"Dasar, Rin! Sifat _tsundere_ nya tidak pernah hilang!" gerutu Miku dan di balas oleh anggukan dari Kaito.

**xxx**

Kelas Rin memang terkenal akan suasananya yang cukup ramai. Terkadang, beberapa di antara murid-murid suka berdiri di atas meja sambil menyanyikan lagu _rock_ saat guru sedang pergi ke luar kelas. Saking ramainya Meiko-_sensei_ selaku wali kelas, terkadang suka memindahkan murid-murid ke tempat yang ia anggap dapat mendiamkan mulut murid-murid. Tetapi, usaha nya selalu gagal.

Meiko-_sensei_ langsung masuk ke dalam kelas Rin 10 menit setelah bel pelajaran dibunyikan. Tapi tidak seperti biasanya, murid-murid tetap mengoceh panjang lebar, bahkan masih berdiri di atas meja. Mereka tidak memperdulikan Meiko-_sensei _yang telah datang. Biasanya, mereka akan berbisik-bisik dan menghentikan aksi 'berdiri di atas meja'.

Sang guru hanya terdiam melihat tingkah laku peserta didiknya yang seperti kekurangan kebebasan. Ia menghela nafas pasrah dan duduk di kursi nya. Ia berharap, semoga murid-murid nya akan langsung menyadari kehadirannya.

Satu menit…

Kelas masih riuh.

Dua menit…

Kelas tetap riuh. Meiko-_sensei_ mulai berpikir positif

Tiga menit…

Terdengar teriakan seseorang yang sepertinya meniru lagu _rock_. Meiko-_sensei _masih berpikir positif.

Empat menit…

Teriakan itu semakin lama semakin kencang dan beberapa murid meneriakkan kata 'metal'. Pikiran positif Meiko-_sensei_ mulai pecah.

Lima menit…

Kesabaran Meiko pun mulai habis. Dengan segera, ia mengambil tongkat kayu yang berada didekatnya dan mengayunkannya ke arah murid yang berteriak-teriak dan berdiri di atas meja.

PLAK! PLAK!

Murid-murid itu lari ketakutan ke meja masing-masing. Siapa yang tidak takut melihat amukan Meiko-_sensei, _apalagi saat mabuk?

Setelah puas menganiaya mereka, Meiko-_sensei_ mengayunkan tongkat kayunya ke arah meja.

TAK! TAK!

Semua murid pun terdiam. Di dalam hati mereka tersimpan ketakutan yang besar. Meiko-_sensei_ menatap mereka dengan garang.

"MULAI HARI INI, SEMUANYA AKAN BERPINDAH TEMPAT DUDUK!" teriak Meiko-sensei. Beberapa di antara murid-murid hanya bisa pasrah sambil menggumamkan kata 'yaaa…'

"DAN KALIAN AKAN DUDUK DENGAN LAWAN JENIS!" lanjutnya. Semua murid pun menggumamkan kembali kata 'yaaa…'

Meiko-_sensei_ menatap Rin dan Len. Di dalam hati Rin, mulai tersimpan firasat buruk. Sementara Len, ia berdoa di dalam hati agar Rin menjadi teman sebangkunya.

"KAGAMINE-_SAN_, KAGAMI-_SAN_! MULAI HARI INI, KALIAN AKAN MENJADI TEMAN SEBANGKU! KAGAMINE-_SAN_, SILAHKAN DUDUK DI BANGKU KOSONG DI SEBELAH KAGAMI-_SAN_!"

Dan seketika, wajah Rin pun memanas kembali.

**TBC**

YOHO, MINNA-SAN! AKA-CHAN KEMBALIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII*dibekap*.

Akhirnya, Aka-chan punya ide untuk ngelanjutin fic ini. Di chapter ini, Len nya muncul sekilas. Gak apa kan? :3

Ng, apakah masih kecepatan alurnya? Ada typo kah? Kalau alurnya masih cepet plus ada typo, hontou ni gomennasai! *bungkuk-bungkuk*

Akhir kata, REVIEW YA! Kalo gak review, gak lanjut! XD *maksalu


	3. Chapter 3: Keakraban yang mulai terjalin

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid isn't mine ;)**

**Warning: (mungkin) alur kecepetan, (mungkin) humor nya dipaksa, dll. Berhubung saya gak tau yang mana lagi kekurangannya, koreksi sendiri ya! *heh**

* * *

><p>Entah mengapa, sekarang Rin merasa gurunya itu sengaja mendekatkannya dengan Len. Atau istilah gaulnya; <em>mak comblang<em>. Tiba-tiba saja, mereka berdua dipaksa menjadi teman sebangku. _Oh, _Kami-sama_! Selamatkan aku! _batin Rin sambil memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat dan menutup telinganya.

Samar-samar,terdengar suara gerakan seseorang yang seperti hendak meletakkan sesuatu di bangku Gumi. Jantung Rin semakin berdebar-debar dan kedua pipinya makin memanas. Dengan tiba-tiba, Rin menggebrak meja, hendak menghentikan pergerakan orang yang ia yakini adalah Len.

"B-BERHENTI!" teriak Rin sambil melancarkan aksinya. Kelopak matanya masih belum terbuka. Semua orang mulai mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Rin.

Orang yang berada di samping Rin, hanya menatap bingung gadis yang bermarga Kagami itu. Dengan ragu-ragu, orang itu mengeluarkan suaranya.

"R-rin? Kamu kenapa? Aku tadi diperintahkan Meiko-_sensei_ untuk memungut sampah yang ada di laci meja-meja semua siswa. Kamu tidak mendengarkannya ya?" tanya orang itu.

_Eh? Suara itu kan… bukan suara milik Len… _pikir gadis berpita putih itu. Otaknya berusaha keras mengingat-ingat pemilik suara itu.

_Suaranya lembut sekali… Aduh, kenapa aku bingung? Rin, coba pakai otak pintarmu itu! _Setelah memberi pujian terhadap diri sendiri, Rin segera mencocokkan siswa di kelas dengan suara itu.

_Mayu bukan, Miku bukan, Kaito bukan, IO bukan, Piko bukan. Miki bukan, Aoki bukan, Galaco bukan, Yukari bu─eh? _Rin segera menghentikan pikirannya, ketika nama Yukari disebut.

_Ah, belum tentu dia Yukari! Tapi, lebih baik buka mata dulu ya…_

Perlahan, Rin membukakan matanya, menunjukkan sepasang manik _azure _nya yang indah. Memantulkan bayangan gadis cantik bersurai ungu pucat yang─menurut rumor─ diam-diam menyukai Kaito.

Gadis bersurai _honeyblonde _itu tergagap. Matanya membulat, dan mulutnya sedikit membukakan diri. Seperti ekspresi orang yang keselek lalat.

"K-kau… Yukari?!" tanya Rin dengan heran. Aneh. Seingatnya, Len diperintahkan Meiko-_sensei_ untuk pindah ke bangku yang berada di samping Rin. Tapi, yang muncul malah Yukari seorang?!

Yukari hanya mengangguk dengan raut bingung, "Iya, memangnya ada apa?"

"BukannyatadiLendiperintahkanoleh_sensei_untukpindahtempatdudukkebangkuGumi? Kokdiagakada? Jadiitusemuahanyamimpi? Bagusbagus! Hahaaha!" kata Rin dengan sangat cepat dan lancer (bahkan, kalimatnya tidak di spasi) seraya tertawa, meskipun di dalam hatinya ada rasa kecewa.

"Eh? Len memang diperintahkan _sensei_ untuk pindah tempat duduk ke bangku Gumi 'kok! Tapi sebelum itu, aku meminta izin padanya untuk memungut sampah yang berada di laci meja Gumi…"

"…" Rin terdiam. Semua orang yang tadi menonton mereka berdua, kini tergelak. Rin hanya bisa menunduk malu, memperlihatkan kilauan rambutnya yang bagaikan sinar Matahari. Ia mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat. Sesaat kemudian, ia mengangkat kepalanya sambil menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya. Sementara itu, Yukari telah pergi ke luar kelas untuk membuang hasil pungutan sampah, dan Len telah duduk di samping Rin.

Amarah Meiko mulai memuncak kembali karena semua siswa telah mengacuhkannya, "CUKUP TERTAWANYA, _MINNA-SAN!_" kini, giliran Meiko yang berteriak, hingga dirinya terbatuk-batuk, menandakan bahwa suaranya mulai serak.

"SEKARANG─uhuk!─KITA AKAN MEMULAI PELAJARAN! BUKA BUKU MATEMATIKA HALAMAN 102, DAN KERJAKANLAH SOAL YANG BAGIAN A!" perintah Meiko.

Beberapa siswa telah membuka halaman buku yang diucapkan dengan lantang oleh Meiko. Reaksinya bermacam-macam. Ada yang membelalakkan matanya, ada yang menitikkan air mata, bahkan mimisan karena soal Matematika yang akan dikerjakan begitu 'keren'. Yap, yang akan dipelajari mereka kali ini adalah KALKULUS! Hebat bukan? Padahal mereka hanyalah seorang siswa SMA kelas 1 yang biasa-biasa saja, tetapi mereka telah diberi tugas mengerjakan kalkulus tanpa penjelasan sedikit pun dari sang guru! Tepuk tangan…

…Oke, yang tadi hanya bercanda. Jangan banting _gadget_ anda sekalian, ntar nyesel lho!

Beberapa siswa telah mengerjakan soal yang tertera di buku dengan tenang, mematung karena _shock_, hingga mencuri pandang ke sana-sini untuk meminta contekkan. Soal yang dikerjakan tentu bukanlah kalkulus.

Rin merupakan salah satu dari siswa yang mengerjakan soal itu dengan tenang. Tentu saja, soal itu dapat ia kerjakan karena dirinya peraih peringkat pertama di kelasnya.

Sementara itu, Len merupakan salah satu dari siswa yang mematung. Ya, Len adalah siswa yang bukanlah peraih peringkat sepuluh besar di kelasnya. Ia hanya jago di bidang olahraga dan kesenian. Sangat bertolak belakang dengan Rin.

Rin yang sedang khusyuk-khusyuk nya mengerjakan soal, mulai menyadari keganjilan yang terjadi pada Len. Ia menoleh ke sebelah kirinya, mendapati Len yang terpaku pada buku yang berada di hadapannya. Rin hanya tersenyum kecut. Ia tahu, Len pasti tidak mengerti pada soal tersebut.

"Mau diajarkan?" Dua kalimat itu keluar dari bibir mungil Rin. Tak lupa, ia mengeluarkan senyum tipis yang hanya ia tunjukkan pada orang-orang tertentu. Kedua pipinya juga sedikit mengeluarkan semburat merah yang tipis.

Len mengalihkan pandangannya terhadap Rin. Buku Matematika yang berada di genggamannya kini telah terlepas. _Azure _miliknya terpana pada senyuman tipis Rin yang begitu memukaunya. _Cantik…_ pikir Len. Semburat merah tipis dan senyuman juga mulai muncul dari wajahnya. Pemuda _honeyblonde _itu mengangguk, menyetujui tawaran Rin.

"Baiklah," Rin mengeluarkan sebuah buku tipis yang akan digunakannya untuk mencorat-coret, "Aku ajarkan pakai buku ini ya!" Len hanya mengangguk kikuk.

"Jadi begini…" Tanpa Rin sadari, ia telah mendekatkan kursinya ke samping pemuda itu, hingga jarak mereka sangat dekat. Setelah itu, Rin mencontohkan rumus-rumus yang akan dipakai. Terkadang, Len mengajukan pertanyaan yang langsung dijawab Rin dengan cepat.

"Begitu caranya. Mengerti?" Rin mengakhiri ajarannya layaknya seorang guru. Len mengangguk-angguk paham, "Aku mengerti… _Arigatou, _Kagami-_san_!"

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu! Aku tidak terbiasa..." jawab Rin, "Terus, bagaimana aku harus memanggilmu?" Len mengajukan pertanyaan konyol.

Ah, andai Len bukanlah orang yang Rin sukai─atau cintai?─tentu ia telah mendapatkan jitakan karena pertanyaan konyolnya itu. Sebagai gantinya, Rin hanya tertawa kecut dan menarik nafas pelan.

"Terserah kau mau panggil aku seperti apa dan bagaimana, Kaga─"

"Sstt!" Len meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir mungil Rin. Tanpa disadari oleh keduanya, jarak di antara mereka semakin terhapus karena Len, "Kau juga, terserah kau mau panggil aku seperti apa dan bagaimana!" kata Len seraya meniru kalimat Rin.

"H-hei! Itu kalimatku! Jangan ditiru!" Rin pura-pura menggerutu. Len hanya tersenyum senang, "Hee, biarkan saja!" seru Len. Sesaat kemudian, mereka tergelak bersama, sampai-sampai mereka tidak menyadari sebuah tatapan membunuh dari seorang wanita.

Wanita itu perlahan mendekati duo _honeyblonde _itu. Sebuah tongkat kayu diletakkan di meja mereka, hingga mereka berdua menyadari kehadiran wanita tersebut.

Seketika, tawa mereka terhenti begitu saja.

* * *

><p><strong>Tebese! XD<strong>

Oiii, minna-saaan! Saya update juga nih fic… *lap keringat. Idenya entah mengapa dapet sendiri… haha.. *tawa garing*

Huwaaaa… *liat fic-fic yang lain* dikit banget deh yang nge review apalagi yang nge fav dan follow… T_T Aduuuh, kalian ini terlalu rindu pada fic ini ya, sampai-sampai karyaa Aka-chan yang lain gak dihargain.. Kejam! Kejam! *ditendang

Oke, cukup sekian coretcoretcoretlamaakumenunggucoretcorecoret penutupan yang aneh ini.. Udahan ye! Ane mau maen fb dolooo *dibacok.

Review, minna? *puppy dog eyes


End file.
